


Send me through hell, so i can become a soldier and help you.

by OkamiHeart (orphan_account)



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst train is c o m I n g, Animal to animal harm, Aotaki is my new son, Blood and Gore, Corpses, Ew, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Graphic Description, Harm to Animals, Im working on gore here ok?, Just magic, Lmao who wants angst, Magic, No Smut, Other, Please help my chil, Talking Animals, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, but I got invested again, fucking scarlet, this is going to be bad lmao, time to loose motivation soon lmao, tou bitch, uhh, yes his mask was inspired by dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OkamiHeart
Summary: Aotaki didn’t know what was happening.It was weird, like, super weird. He wasn’t supposed to be like this.What was happening?
Relationships: Pairing not decided - Relationship
Comments: 1





	Send me through hell, so i can become a soldier and help you.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I made this originally because I hadn’t updated in a while but I’m invested now.

Aotaki ran.

Ran ran ran. He did one of the best things he could, running, second only to killing.

“Get away get away run run run” where his thoughts. They overwhelmed him. He wanted them to stop, to become the mindless monster he should have been, but no.

Aotaki, or SCP-A01k1. He didn’t know which was real. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be with his alphas, protect the alphas or get punished-

He remembered when he woke up, as he called it.

Aotaki was pretty sure he was walking with Linda, to his..cell? Room? When lights started flashing, alarms blaring and he didn’t like noise noise was bad bad bad noise meant hurt- and suddenly, he was there. Wasn’t he being hunted down? He was caught, right?

Anyway,, Aotaki freaked out, running. He ran and ran and ran, away from the noise and pain, because scarlet would blast noise and flicker the lights when carving it into his ski- 

So, now he was here, running down white halls. The smells and noises where too much and he wanted to wait wait wait for alphas and protect them from the pain, but he couldn’t. Couldnt couldnt couldnt because his mind was screaming at him to run and danger not alpha danger dANGER- and everything was still fuzzy.

Sometimes he would think he saw something that wasn’t there, or remember doing something but at the exact same time he.. wasn’t, because that’s not him controlling his motions but he was so confused, why was he here get out out out out!

There was a wall. It shouldn’t be here, go grab the supplies and help no no, he shook his head. Don’t listen to them, just run. If you run, nothing can hurt yo-

He smashed through the wall. Why was he that strong?? He was supposed to die if he did that, not feel like he stretched a bit to much and wasn’t that wall metal what the fuck, how did he break through a metal wall, and ran. There was light light light, and lots of green, and it made the urge to cry and curl into a ball almost unbearable, but he could handle if it meant his thoughts stopped, they hurt and weren’t supposed to be there but they where and it’s weird weird weird.

Aotaki hissed, smells of animals and the danger danger alpha? Danger filling his nose, along with the nature and it was so overwhelming he wanted to freeze, get away anything please it hurts-

Sure, it hurt, but he could get away from the danger. So, Aotaki powered through, running running and running.

What felt like days, though was probably only a few hours, later, Aotaki clasped, falling to the ground in a ball, whining, before passing out.

Maybe… he could stay here forever. Didn’t they make him like that? It felt weird, and strange, but he was so exhausted he just wanted sleep sleep sleep.

Blackness crept into his vision, horrible screams fiilling his ears as he slept.

———————————————  
(Yes, I took this from amino. If the link doesn’t work tell me.)

Level 4 personnel and higher are allowed to view this document.  
Validating Credintials  
Validation complete. Welcome, [Redacted]  
∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆ :sparkle: :warning: :sparkle: ¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆

SCP Basic information  
Name/Number:  
SCP-A01k1 / "Aotaki"  
Speech Pattern:  
-Original speech pattern from [Redacted] was screeches, clicks, and trills. Cooing was made for happiness or comfort, and aggressiveness was expressed by screeches and snarls. Added vocal cords of a [Redacted] for human speech.  
Anomalous Traits:  
-Strong enough to smash through metal easily. Doesn’t need to breath for multiple hours. Able to take high pressure. Speed reaches that of over 100 MPH. Regenerative abilities that are scarily fast. For how this was done, please see [Redacted]  
Age:  
-[Unkown]  
Sex:  
-None  
∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆ :sparkle: :warning: :sparkle: ¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆  
SCP Appearance  
First appearance:  
-First appeared running near the forest, when found had multiple scratches in skin that looked to be inflicted by another of its species. Was wearing mask. When mask was almost removed, [Redacted] was slashed in the eye, causing them to be useless.  
Looks  
-Tall, thin, long. About 9,3 in height. 17,9 feet long. Snake like, with only two legs that let it have a aerodynamic stance, letting it run faster. Wears a mask with a smile face, and never lets anyone take it off. One time when [Redacted] got close enough to pull it off, they where mauled to death. Fur mane is a light blue, with rest of fur being a dark blue.  
Personality:  
-[Redacted]  
∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆ :sparkle: :warning: :sparkle: ¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆  
History  
Backstory:  
-[Redacted]  
Researchers or D-class Personnel:  
-Helps with researchers, though generally used to help contain other SCP’s. Tests with D-class personnel have been unresponsive unless mask is tried to be touched, which they will then get severely injured or killed.  
Object Class:  
-thaumiel   
\/∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆ :sparkle: :warning: :sparkle: ¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆\/  
Credit goes to Bellamere Stormage  
Log Terminated

—————————


End file.
